Muirne
Mana (マナ) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu. She is the substitute character of Lana if Adean is not paired up. She is the sister of Dimna, and fulfills all the roles that Lana would have otherwise played. In Chapter 8, after Conote is captured, if all the recruited characters in the second generation are alive, position Seliph next to Mana to trigger a conversation. This will result in Mana's luck rising by five points, but do note that this conversation will not occur if either Seliph or Mana already has a lover. Personality Mana and Lana share similar personalities: They are both kind, selfless, sometimes stubborn, and more than willing to provide assistance to those who need their help. However, Mana suffers from a lower self-esteem than Lana, mainly due to the fact that she is a mere commoner lacking Holy Blood. This causes her to feel inferior to practically every one else in the army, particularly Seliph, whom she harbors feelings for. This self-demeaning attitude of Mana is further reinforced in conversations shared with her older brother Dimna (who appears to be facing the same problem as well) and her possible lover Asaello. In-Game Base Stats | Priest | - |1 |24 |0 |10 |7 |10 |5 |1 |10 |5 |0 |2,000 | - | Staff - B | Live |} Growth Rates |50% |10% |30% |20% |20% |40% |10% |20% |} Promotion Gains *Promotes to High Priest *'Strength:' +0 *'Magic:' +5 *'Skill:' +3 *'Speed:' +2 *'Defense:' +2 *'Resistance:' +1 *'Movement:' +0 *'+1 to Rank' *'+1 to Rank' *'+1 to Rank' *'+1 to Rank' Overview As aforementioned, Mana is the replacement character for Lana if Adean is not paired up by the end of Generation 1. She serves as a fairly decent healer; however, she will have lower stats than Lana, similar to that of most other substitute characters and their respective counterparts. In Mana's case, she will not have as much luck as Lana, due to lacking her counterpart's Ulir minor blood. Despite this, if Mana is obtained instead, she can still do an okay job. Conversations In Chapter 6, if Dimna talks to Mana, Mana will gain one point of luck. In Chapter 6, if Mana talks to Julia, julia will gain a Mend staff. In Chapter 6, if Seliph speaks to Mana after Sophara is captured, Mana will gain three points of HP and 100 love points with Seliph. In Chapter 10, if either Asaello or Faval speaks to Mana, she will gain three points of HP and 100 love points with whomever initiated the conversation. In the Final Chapter, if Mana is lovers with Asaello, she will be able to speak to him after Edda Castle is captured. This will result in Asaello gaining five points of HP. In the Final Chapter, if Mana is lovers with either Seliph, Skasaher, or Roddlevan, she will be able to speak to the lover in question after Dozel is captured. This will result in her lover gaining three points of magic defense. Love Growths Original and replacement characters have the same love growths, unless stated otherwise. *Seliph: 100+2 *Leif: 0+3 *Aless: 0+2 *Shanan: 0+2 *Johan/Johalva: 0+2 *Oifey: 0+2 *Hannibal: N/A *Finn: N/A *Dimna: -- (Not possible, since they are siblings) *Roddlevan: 0+2 *Tristan: 0+2 *Hawk: 0+3 *Sharlow: 220+3 *Asaello: 0+3 *Amid: 0+2 Trivia *Her hair color differs in appearance. In her artwork from the first series of Trading Card Game, Treasure, and Super Tactics Book appears to be brown, but her ingame portrait and the second and third series Trading Card Game card artworks appears to be black. Gallery File:Mana.jpg|Mana, as she appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Priest. File:Mana (Series 2).jpg|Mana, as she appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Priest. File:Mana (TCG Series 3).jpg|Mana as a High Priest. File:Mana.png|Official artwork of Mana from the Super Tactics Book. File:mana-rana.gif|Mana's portrait in Seisen no Keifu. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu characters